


and a look that could just hypnotize

by teaforest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Victor is good with kids, both Yuris have their names spelled appropriately for their language, let's be fair here, no sirree, outsider's POV, that is: Yuuri and Yuriy, upset children who do not like change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaforest/pseuds/teaforest
Summary: They say that a demon stole away Victor Nikiforov.Misha, Petro, and Sonya of the Novice group try to figure out the mystery that is Yuuri Katsuki. It goes about as well as you'd expect.(Technically part of thea song that's meant for twoverse, but can be read independently.)





	and a look that could just hypnotize

**Author's Note:**

> I mean
> 
> I wanted to have this done by Halloween, but _eh_ , me and keeping consistent deadlines. ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> This _is_ the same trio of Novices that basically stalk Yuuri in in regards to fugue, in case you're wondering, but it's not at all necessary to read it to understand. They're just... being kids with wild imaginations.
> 
> (...look it was this or the psych-horror kidfic that keeps staring at me when I go through my documents.)

Misha hears things from the grown-ups. As one of the middle kids in the Novices, Misha hears a lot of things the grown-ups think he doesn't pay attention to; for the most part, they're right. He doesn't care if Mila dumped her girlfriend, or if Georgiy is crying in the showers, or even if Yakov is mad at Victor again. He does pay attention when the grown-ups talk about Yuriy, though, because Yuriy is mean and they usually say things like "Yura got lost running away from fans!" or "Yura's bothering the Seniors again, he's so rude!".

It's nice to have grown-ups believe you when you complain about Yuriy being a bully.

But lately, grown-ups have been talking more about Victor again -- and it's weird, because Misha hasn't seen Victor in a _whole week_ , and there's not even a competition going on! He could be off doing more boring sponsor stuff, but Yakov has been angrier than usual and even the other grown-ups are nervous and talking in more hushed voices.

He hears the name _Yuri_ when they talk, and he wonders what Yuriy did _this_ time so he listens more closely.

He is shocked -- shocked!! -- to hear that Victor is gone and it's this _Japanese Yuri's_ fault.

Obviously, Misha needs to tell the others immediately.

"You must've heard wrong!" Sonya snaps at him when he tries to tell them as they wait for Coach Aliona to arrive. "Victor wouldn't abandon us! A prince never abandons his people!"

Petro makes a face. "Victor's not actually a prince, you know."

Sonya hits Petro in the arm and he yelps. "Of course he's a prince! Just 'cause he doesn't wear a crown everywhere, it doesn't mean he's not one!"

Misha doesn't think Victor's a real prince either -- he doesn't have a cool magical sword, of _course_ he can't be one! --  but he's not dumb enough to say that in front of Sonya. She's too little and thinks the real world works like fairy tales still. Not to mention she fights dirty, and her nails are long and pink and she'll get _madder_ if someone ruins those, too.

"The grown-ups say he's in _Japan_ ," Misha continues, his mouth smacking around the strange name. He's never heard of it, but it must be a really scary place if it can hold Victor captive. "They say that the Japanese Yuri cast some kinda spell and now Victor's trapped with him!"

Sonya gasps. "Are _all_ Yuris evil people? Can't we rescue him?!"

Misha crosses his arms and frowns at his feet. "I dunno. We know Yuriy is really strong even if he gets yelled at and chased a lot. If this other Yuri is even half as tough..."

Petro frowns. "Are you sure Victor didn't just leave on his own? I mean, he's a grown-up and _Victor Nikiforov_. He can go wherever he wants!"

"Don't be dumb," Misha huffs, which Sonya parrots. "Victor's got everything here! Why would he go to some weird place instead?"

"It's a spell," Sonya insists, cheeks puffed. "It's gotta be a spell! Victor would _never_ leave us like that!"

"Sonya, magic isn't _real_ \--"

"Then explain why Victor left us, Petro! You can't!!"

"Oh boy," Coach Aliona sighs and Misha and Petro immediately stand stiff while Sonya keeps pouting. The other Novices stay quiet behind them, keeping their voices down so she won't yell at them, too. "What is going on here?"

"Sonya and Misha can't accept that maybe Victor left on his own," Petro starts, and promptly gets tackled by Sonya. Coach Aliona immediately grabs the back of Sonya's jacket, despite the fact Sonya's screeching and crying like a complete baby.

"That's enough!" Coach Aliona snaps, and everyone promptly shuts up because an angry Coach Aliona is scarier than an angry Coach Yakov sometimes. "Petro, get to the nurse's office and clean up. Everyone else, warm up and get your skates on! Sonya, Misha, you two are doing extra drills!"

Misha gapes. "What? Why!?"

"You started this mess," Coach Aliona tells him with the same tone Misha's mama does when she's mad. "Leave adult matters alone. Victor is a grown man and he's made his decision." She grumbles something else under her breath, but Misha can't really figure out what she means by it.

It isn't until later, when Coach Aliona is distracted and Misha can sneak away towards the Seniors to find Mila, that he asks her what a "dick" is and why Victor would be letting it make decisions for him.

He has _no_ idea why Mila goes a bright red and nearly chokes laughing before carting him off back towards Coach Aliona. Grown-ups are _so_ weird.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, while they're trying to figure out how to save Victor, Yuriy tries and fails on his own. Misha isn't too surprised by that. Yuriy makes the _worst_ knight.

What surprises him is that he talks about the other Yuri's place being really hot and damp. So hot and damp, people wear _robes_ in public. Misha's mama would never let him do that; she always says he'll catch his death if he tries to walk around without socks! Is Victor going around like that? According to Yuriy, he is!

His exact words are, in the kind of grossed-out voice all kids use when they see something weird, "I have never seen that much of Victor and I never want to see it again. Katsuki can _have_ his desperate ass."

Misha still doesn't know what it means, and when he tries to ask Coach Aliona she makes that tired look Misha sometimes sees his mama do when Misha keeps trying to ask her for help.

"I'm going to have to talk with Yakov," Coach Aliona mutters, then tells Misha with a sharp look, "Do not repeat _anything_ Yuriy Plisetsky tells you. Not a word. Do you understand, Misha?"

Misha begrudgingly agrees, mostly so she doesn't go telling his mama he's saying bad words again. It's not his fault that grown-ups talk like that around him!

He doesn't repeat _everything_ Yuriy said when he asks around, but he does manage to get some answers. These, he shares with Petro and Sonya, because they're the only other two who seem to be willing to do something about Victor.

"What's a 'spa'?" Petro asks, wrinkling his nose. "Why would anyone _want_ to be wet all the time, anyway? You get all wrinkly and no one likes that!"

"I know, right?" Misha huffs, throwing his arms up. At last, Petro is making sense! "I heard about something like that! It's like-- um. Something really, really _bad_. They pretend to drown you until you're super scared and do what they tell you! What if that's what the other Yuri is doing to Victor?"

"No way!" Sonya stamps her foot. "Don't you boys know _anything_? A spa is a place grown-ups go when they want a really long bath! My mama goes to one all the time!"

Misha and Petro look at each other and make a face. Who would _want_ a long bath? It's like grown-ups' obsession with telling kids to enjoy their naps while they can. It's _weird_.

Sonya frowns as she stops and thinks about what she said. "Mama's always really happy when she comes back, though. She says it's fun. Is... Is Victor just having _fun_ in Japan?"

Misha snorts. "No way! If he really wanted that kind of thing, we've got that stuff here! It's gotta be something else keeping him there. But what?"

Petro sighs. "Maybe it's got to do with the other Yuri. If Yuriy said that he could have Victor, then he must've done something to make Victor want to stay even when someone tried to rescue him."

See, this is why Misha likes having Petro on his side. Petro thinks about things in ways Misha never could!

"A spell!" Sonya insists again. "I even hear Georgiy talk about it, a-and he knows a _lot_ about spells!"

"What, like _mind-control_?" Petro says, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Victor's tougher than that! There's no way!"

Sonya glares at him. "What do _you_ know, huh? I bet it's a wicked spell that can only be broken with true love's kiss!"

Even Misha makes a face at that. "Sonya, that's something Georgiy would say. Why would Victor get cursed with something so _mushy_?"

Sonya huffs, raising her chin. " 'Cause they _think_ no one's gonna come for him, _duh_. Why else would the other Yuri take him away to someplace no one knows? He can't find someone to break the spell if he's trapped with the person who cursed him!"

Petro is quiet for a moment, then groans. "I hate that she's actually making sense."

"The evil dragon _always_ steals away the princess," Sonya says with pride. "Even if Victor's a prince, it's the same thing!"

Misha stops and frowns. "Wait. If it takes true love's kiss, then how are _we_ gonna save him?"

"A prince's true love is his people," Sonya insists primly. Her face falls after a moment. "But, um... I guess if he met his special someone, like a beautiful maiden or... something..."

"People who kiss everyone are gross," Petro says with a wrinkled nose. "Victor's not gross, so why would he kiss everyone in Russia?"

Misha huffs, tapping his foot. "So we're right back where we started, huh? 'Cause I dunno about you, but I don't remember Victor ever meeting anyone who could be his special someone!"

Hm. This whole rescuing thing is gonna be harder than Misha thought.

 

* * *

 

One afternoon when Coach Aliona is gone doing something, another head joins them. Misha perks up, recognizing the light blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Fadya!" he calls, and Fadya startles and looks at him. "Hey, Fadya! You came back!"

Fadya's an older kid who'd be in his last few years with them if he were a skater, but he's not because he doesn't have parents. Or something. Misha doesn't know what the problem is, except that Fadya's a better dancer than he is a skater when he can actually sneak practice in under the coaches' noses. His 'matron' or whatever he calls her gets mad if he does it at the home he's staying at.

Fadya doesn't smile much, but he does it when he realizes it's Misha talking to him. It makes Misha feel special, like if a bird landed on you.

"Hi," Fadya says, still stopping to glance around. He's always so nervous; Misha thinks he'd calm down a lot if the coaches stopped yelling at him every time they caught him joining in. It's not like he's bothering anyone! "Sorry it's been a while. There's a couple of new kids at the house, and the matron was watching me like a hawk."

"That's okay!" Misha says, because they're friends and friends forgive each other. "It's been kinda boring here anyway. After Yuriy Plisetsky came back from trying to rescue Victor, people stopped really trying to do something about Victor being gone."

Which is _dumb_ , but of course grown-ups give up too quickly. Come on, it's _Victor_. They could at least try a little more for him!

Fadya frowns. "Victor's still in Japan? I thought he came back after Worlds."

"No," Misha huffs, shaking his head. "Something weird happened a while ago and Victor was just _gone_. Sonya thinks he's cursed and trapped by the other Yuri, but Petro thinks he left on his own and got lost or something dumb. Either way, I think he needs to come back home!"

Fadya looks even more confused. "Other... Yuri? There's another Yuri around?"

"His name is," and Misha screws his face, "Yuri Cat-skis. Cat-zookie? Something like that."

"...Yuuri _Katsuki_ , you mean?" Fadya tries, a weird look on his face.

"Yeah, that," Misha says and immediately ignores it. Wow, did Fadya say the other Yuri's name weird. "So what do you think? You agree that Victor's in trouble and we're the only ones who can rescue him, right?"

The weird look hasn't left Fadya's face, and he stares at his beaten-up shoes. "Does he want to be rescued?"

"Well, _duh_ ," Misha huffs. Fadya acts way too much like a grown-up sometimes. " _This_ is where his home is! Why would he want to stay in Japan?"

"Maybe he doesn't like Russia as much as you think he does." Fadya sounds sad, but his face looks the same. Misha frowns. "Maybe he found something better."

"What's better than being loved by your whole country?" Misha asks, leaning over to look Fadya in the eye. "He's got us here, doesn't he? He'll come back for us!"

Fadya's face screws up and he looks away again, rubbing at his eyes. Misha blinks, confused and a little hurt.

"I'm glad you think that," Fadya says anyway, which doesn't make sense when he sounds like he's gonna cry. "I know better, but I'm glad you still think like that."

Fadya's that weird kind of quiet for the rest of the hour he stays, not looking at anyone if he doesn't have to, and Misha doesn't know what to do about it. He almost feels like he's let down his friend, but he can't figure out how or why.

When he sits with his mama after dinner and asks her why someone would "know better" than to think someone who disappeared would come back, she goes that weird quiet for a while too before squeezing Misha tight and petting his hair.

He doesn't ask again. It's too weird.

 

* * *

 

The Cup of China airs on TV, and everyone scrambles to watch.

It's the first time in _forever_ any of them have seen Victor and he... looks fine. He's smiling and laughing and has that twinkle in his eye they all know and love, except there's a really pretty dark-haired guy standing next to him and talking with a voice that sounds a lot softer than what they're used to. Sonya gasps the whole time, hands pressed to her cheeks and eyes wide. Petro blinks like he's got something stuck in them. Misha feels his ears heat up, wondering why the way the guy talks sounds a lot like the way Fadya does sometimes.

And then the reporter says the guy's name and what his theme is, and Sonya screeches loud enough to have Mila and Coach Aliona rushing in with a pair of skate guards in their hands.

"It's him!" she continues screeching, jabbing a finger at _the_ Yuri Katsuki (??) they've all been trying to save Victor from. "It's him! He's the one who stole Victor from us! He did it and now we know how!"

Coach Aliona stops, stares, and drops her arm with the same kind of heavy sigh Misha's used to from his mama.

"Yes, we're all aware Yuuri Katsuki is very pretty," Mila says flatly, leaning back and tapping her skate guards on her arm. "I'm pretty sure most of the grown-up skating community has a good idea how he 'stole' Victor away. Now can you kids stop trying to scheme getting Victor to come back? I'd rather not deal with his form of _pining_ again."

"He made himself look super pretty and-- and _deduced_ Victor!"

Coach Aliona chokes and strides over to pick Sonya up. " _Okay_ , you have been listening way too much to Georgiy! I am going to have a long, _long_ talk with him when he comes back about what's age-appropriate to talk about!"

"No, Coach!" Sonya wails, trying to wiggle free. "Victor needs us! He's trapped with that-- uh, that _Anya_!"

Coach Aliona gets a pained look on her face and mutters under her breath as she strides out of the room and glowers back at the rest of them. "No more funny business. Victor's a coach now and he looks happy about it. _Leave him alone_."

Mila laughs and follows them out, giving the rest of them one last look and a reminder to behave themselves.

As soon as she goes everyone spare glances at each other, not sure if they should speak up. Victor _does_ look happy on the screen, looking at Yuri Katsuki with the same kind of eyes Misha sees in movies and stuff. He definitely doesn't look like he's trapped or anything. In fact, _he_ looks like the one trapping Yuri Katsuki, always keeping a hand on him somehow. Even if he's under some kinda curse or something like Sonya said, it should look a lot more obvious, shouldn't it?

He remembers what Fadya said all of a sudden. How maybe Victor didn't actually want to be rescued or come home.

Maybe Victor wasn't stolen. Maybe Victor _ran away_.

But-- but _why_? Victor loves them, doesn't he? He loves his country, his people! He loves _skating_! Why would he run away from it just to coach some... some really pretty foreigner who talks like a music box? What about _them_? They were here first!

Petro shuffles closer and gives Misha a worried look. "Are you crying?" he asks.

"No." Misha sniffs and wipes at his face just to make sure. "M' _fine_."

Luka sighs. "He's really pretty, though."

"Yeah," Dasha says, leaning forward with her chin in her hands. "I wondered why Victor left, but if he was with this Yuri Katsuki the whole time..."

"My papa always says you gotta follow your heart," Olya says. "I guess Victor's just wasn't here in Russia."

"But this is _home_ ," Misha snaps, and the others look at him in surprise. "If you aren't happy at home, then where can you be happy?!"

Petro winces as he reaches over to touch Misha's shoulder. "Hey, look, I know you and Sonya were really upset about him leaving. We all were! But--"

Misha smacks his hand away and turns his back to the group. They all gave up on Victor so easily, even Petro! But Misha's not giving up. No, there's gotta be a reason why Victor isn't coming home like he should. He's just gotta figure it out.

He isn't gonna be fooled by this Yuri Katsuki's pretty face and pretty voice or anything. He's _better_ than that.

 

* * *

 

Sonya's idea that Victor was cursed with something that would only be broken with true love's kiss is ruined when, the next day, Victor does just that to Yuri Katsuki himself.

It's really hard to tell if she's wailing because she's upset or excited.

It doesn't help that Georgiy comes back with tears in his eyes and sniffling about how it's just like Victor to manage what he can't, no matter how hard he tries. That and the fact he screeches and runs away when Coach Aliona makes good on her promise and storms after him with the look of an angry mama, chewing his ear off for "putting strange ideas in impressionable heads" or whatever she's yelling at him about. Yuriy ignores everyone as he trains even harder for Rostelecom, determined to beat Yuri Katsuki this time.

Despite himself, Misha wishes Yuriy luck. Yuri Katsuki is the _most_ toughest skater ever if he has Victor following him around, so he'll need it.

He doesn't get to watch, but he hears that Victor has to leave Russia early because of something happening back in Japan. All Misha can think about is how Victor seems to be finding every excuse he can to stay away.

 

* * *

 

So it's really a surprise when Russian Nationals end and Misha trudges into practice, still scheming and sulking, and hears a familiar voice chirp at Coach Yakov and Aliona despite their complaints. His head snaps up, eyes wide, and he drops his bag to race around the corner and runs right into a back he hasn't seen in _forever_ , and he immediately squeezes and buries his face in the soft fabric around Victor's waist. As soon as there's a hand resting on his hair he bursts out in sobs and can't stop, no matter how embarrassed he is, and refuses to look up.

"Um," he thinks he hears Victor say. "This is a welcoming I didn't expect?"

"You were gone for almost a _year_ ," Coach Aliona complains. "None of mine are older than ten! That's a large part of their lives you just upped and vanished on them!"

Misha isn't sure, but he thinks he feels Victor's hand in his hair still. "...Ah. I see. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble when I left."

"This is what I mean by you thinking only of yourself," Coach Yakov grumbles, still sounding like an old bear like he always does. "As much time as you decide to go encourage the Novices, and you think they wouldn't notice you're gone? Little Sonya's beat up at least three other kids, she's been so upset!"

There's a long pause. " _That_ sweet little wisp of a girl? Really?"

"She is _this_ close to being her generation's Georgiy," Coach Aliona says darkly. "No one needs another Georgiy. I'm sure you agree."

"...One less person resorting to love magic would probably be ideal, yes."

Another ruffle of Misha's hair, and he feels the hand pull away to rest on his shoulder. Misha sniffs miserably and looks up to see Victor lowering himself to a crouch, that kind face he's always had with them somehow even warmer than before.

"I hear from Coach Aliona that you were really worried about me," Victor says, and Misha nods as he wipes at his eyes with his sleeve. "I _am_ sorry I scared you like that. Can you forgive me?"

Misha sniffs again and swallows. "Maybe," he manages, and Victor blinks before barking a laugh and ruffling Misha's hair again. Misha tries not to preen under the attention.

"Now do that five more times," Coach Aliona says flatly. "Especially to Sonya and Petro, since those two along with Misha here were the ones causing the most trouble."

"Sorry," Misha mumbles. It's really embarrassing, now that she's talking about it to Victor's face.

Victor laughs quietly and winks at him. "Don't worry about it. I caused my Novice coach a bunch of problems, too."

"Your Novice coach tried to warn me and I didn't listen," Coach Yakov complains. "I should have!"

"Well, that's a personal problem," Victor chirps. Coach Yakov's face goes a dark red, glaring and grouchy even as Victor beams at him.

"I cannot wait until Katsuki gets here and you start behaving yourself," Coach Yakov says, and Misha freezes in place. Wait, what? "Let's see how much of a menace you try being when you want to look good in front of him, eh?"

Victor huffs a laugh. "You say that like Yuuri doesn't know how I show my love!"

And Misha finally sees the gold ring on Victor's right hand.

Oh _no_. So Yuri Katsuki _still_ has his control over Victor?!

 

* * *

 

It takes a few days, but it becomes clear how Yuri Katsuki maintains his control over Victor.

He's just plain _powerful_.

He doesn't look like much at first, except for the fact he's even prettier in person because you can see how dancelike he moves. No one has any right looking so pretty falling down on their butt or huddling in their coat! It's not right!

He's even got Madame Baranovskaya falling under his charms, and she barely likes anyone but Yuriy! _Yuriy_ likes Yuri Katsuki, and he doesn't like anyone at all! It's weird and creepy!

"He can't be human," Petro says first, surprisingly. "Not even _Victor's_ like that all the time, and he's the _greatest_."

"A spell," Sonya insists, cheeks pink. "Like in _Swan Lake_!"

"So you're saying he's actually an ugly, scary bird-thing?" Misha asks, suspicious. Sonya huffs and looks away, but it only makes it more obvious she's blushing.

"I just think he's probably _really_ good at dancing," she mumbles. "I mean, it makes sense that Victor would marry a beautiful maiden, right? A-and in the end, the prince and the swan queen are together..."

"Because they _died_ ," Petro reminds her, making a face. She looks at him almost like she's horrified. "Also, the prince couldn't even tell the lady in black that showed up wasn't the swan queen, just someone who looked like her! How's that supposed to be true love?!"

Someone snorts and they startle, looking up. Yuriy gives them a sneer.

"Funny you should say that," he tells them as he walks past. "Because at _last_ year's Grand Prix Finals, Victor apparently couldn't recognize the guy who's now 'the love of his life' when he was wearing dorky glasses and his usual hairstyle as the Japanese skater he competed against."

The three of them glance at each other in disbelief. Victor's not... _that_ bad, is he?

"A spell," Sonya repeats, eyes sparkling. " _Just_ like in _Swan Lake_!"

"If I find giant feathers," Petro says, wary, "I'm gonna blame you."

Even Fadya gets in on their plan, despite his surprise at seeing Victor back in Russia and his worries about getting caught since Madame Baranovskaya is even more strict about it than the coaches and assistants are, and Yuri Katsuki managed to get directly into training with her and Yuriy since he's "too high-leveled" for the ordinary classes. They follow him everywhere they can get away with, see how _good_ he is at Axels despite the fact he struggles with Salchows (which is weird, too!), see how he does spins and step sequences like walking that has even Coach Yakov looking impressed when he looks over.

 _Other_ adults at the rink avoid him, going red and looking away if he glances up. The hockey team's usually really loud and annoying, but they go quiet when Yuri Katsuki walks past and groan about him when they can't see him anymore. After so many problems last year, Misha knows better than to try repeating anything they say to another adult; he's _sure_ it'll get him a bar of soap from his mama and a lot of yelling from Coach Aliona. Some other skaters just look mean at Yuri Katsuki, saying that Victor deserves better, and Petro and Misha and sometimes Fadya have to drag Sonya away before she screeches and tries to hit them.

"He's getting to _Sonya_ ," Misha whines, and ignores it when Petro laughs at him. "We're losing this battle, and we still haven't discovered his secret yet!"

After all, there's got to be _something_ that gives away how not-human he is, right?

 

* * *

 

(The secret, it turns out, is that Yuri Katsuki -- oh, sorry, _Yuuri_ Katsuki -- just practices more than most people and goes quiet when he's nervous, which is most of the time. It's kind of a letdown, actually.)


End file.
